radio_war_nerdfandomcom-20200214-history
Index of Shows 1-145
145: V.S. Naipaul, Wars & Politics (August 14, 2018) 144: Able Archer 83 Declassified, with Nate Jones (Aug. 7, 2018) 143: Pakistan Elections & Politics These Long Wars (July 29, 2018) 142: Iran War Scenarios (July 24, 2018) 141: Syria War Update with Rania Khalek (July 18, 2018) 140: A Podcast Criticism of a Podcast (July 11, 2018) 139: Years of Lead, Part 3: Ustica, Bologna Massacre & the Radical Implosion Annibale (June 27, 2018) 138: “Atrocity” Interventionist Propaganda in Zaire 137: Tim Shorrock '''on Trump-Kim Summit + Famine as Weapon of War (June 18, 2018) 136: Years of Lead, Part 2: Red Brigades & Aldo Moro '''Annibale (June 13, 2018) 135: Years of Lead, Part 1 Annibale (May 29, 2018) 134: Post-War Italy Annibale '''(May 21, 2018)) 133: East Timor Slaughter & Independence (May 14, 2018) 132: Socotra Island, Yemen & the UAE Empire with '''Bethan McKernan 131: The Italian Resistance Movement Annibale '(April 26, 2018) 130: Afghanistan Wars with '''May Jeong '(April 21, 2018) 129: Best & Worst War Novels and The Fake ‘Assad BZ Gas Attack’ in 2012 (April 18, 2018) 128: The War on Yemen with '''Nasser Arrabyee (April 5, 2018) 127: The North Korea Peace Freakout with Tim Shorrock (March 26, 2018) 126: Early Portuguese Empire and Yasha Levine on Cambridge Analytica (March 18, 2018) 125: Military Readiness with Gabriel Uriarte '''(March 11, 2018) 124: Interview with a YPG Combat Medic Volunteer (Part 2) with '''Patrick Kasprik (March 9, 2018) 123: Interview with a YPG Combat Medic Volunteer (Part 1) with Patrick Kasprik '''(February 25, 2018) 122: Good Friday Agreement (February 25, 2018) 121: Thirty Years War with '''Andrea Signorelli (February 17) 120: The Secret Military History of the Internet with Yasha Levine (February 4, 2018) 119: Chechen Guerilla Songs and Polish-Soviet War with Sergei Servianov (February 1, 2018) 118: Turkey, Syrian Kurds & Afrin Invasion, with Joshua Landis (January 23, 2018) 117: Iran Protests, Politics and the MeK Cult, with Nima Shirazi (January 14, 2018) 116: The Imjin Wars, or Japan’s Invasions of Korea 1592-1598 with Richard Kim (January 11, 2018) 115: Reviewing 2017 Wars & RWN + The Yoshio Kodama Story (January 1, 2018) 114: The West’s Indifference to Atrocities in Yemen (December 29, 2017) 113: The Rape of Nanking with Carl Zha (December 23, 2017) 112: Amal Saad on the November 4 Whirlwind in Riyadh (December 11, 2017) 111: The Battle of Lepanto (November 30, 2017) 110: Disinformation Warfare (November 26, 2017) 109: Kashmir Separatism with Ahsan Butt (November 17, 2017) 108: Uighur Separatism Today (Uighur History, Part 3) with Carl Zha (November 8, 2017) 107: The War Nerd Iliad (October 31, 2017) 106: Byzantine-Sassanid Wars and Patrick Cockburn on Kurdistan Fustercluck (October 25, 2017) 105: Duterte, Marawi and ISIS with Aaron James (October 13, 2017) 104: Kurdistan Referendum and Rojava with Wladimir van Wilgenburg '''(October 9, 2017) 103: 1857 Indian Rebellion with '''Aditya Velivelli (September 28, 2017) 102: Russian Civil War and Remembering Stanislav Petrov with Alex Zaitchik (September 22, 2017) 101: Rohingya, Myanmar & The Empire with Kayleigh Long (September 14, 2017) 100: East Africa War Reporting, with Jeffrey Gettleman (September 7, 2017) 99: Soviet-AfghanWar (August 31, 2017) 98: American Nazis from Oregon to Charlottesville, with Jason Wilson (August 30, 2017) 97: Thucydides for Dummies (August 13, 2017) 96: Sino-India War of 1962 with Aditya Velivelli (August 7, 2017) 95: Tajikistan Civil War, with Bruce Pannier (August 3, 2017) 94: Romance of the Three Kingdoms, with Carl Zha (July 25, 2017) 93: Battle of Hue (July 18, 2017) 92: Hezbollah-Israel War, with Amal Saad '''(July 13, 2017) 91: Recovered History of July 4, 1776 with '''William Hogeland (July 3, 2017) 90: First Sino-Japanese War, 1894-95 with Carl Zha (June 29, 2017) 89: Central African War Lit (June 22, 2017) 88: Syria and Iraq with Elijah Magnier (June 14, 2017) 87: China’s Invasions of Korea, early 7th Century with Richard Kim (June 5, 2017) 86: Max Blumenthal '''on Manchester Bombing and Turkish Goons Stomp DC Protestors (May 31, 2017) 85: '''William Hogeland '''on America’s First (Forgotten) War 1790-94 (May 25, 2017) 84: Peron, Populism and Falklands War with '''Gabriel Uriarte (May 15, 2017) 83: Uighur History, Part 2, Battle of Talas with Carl Zha (May 8, 2017) 82: Macedonia Crisis with Lily Lynch and Iceland Nerd with Gunnar Hrafn Jonsson (April 30, 2017) 81: Early Uighur History with Carl Zha (April 24, 2017) 80: Spring Cleaning and Toxic Media Spills (April 16, 2017) 79: Sarin, Syria and Trump’s Neocon Debut (April 10, 2017) 78: Eileen Jones '''on Movies and War (April 7, 2017) 77: Britain’s Collusion with Reactionary Islamism (March 28, 2017) 76: '''Roberty Parry '''on Lost History and Death of American Journalism (March 22, 2017) 75: Sinn Fein’s Long War Success (March 13, 2017) 74: Taiping Rebellion with '''Carl Zha (March 6, 2017) 73: War Week Roundup (March 1, 2017) 72: Bosnia War 1992-95 (Feb 23, 2017) 71: Adrian Bonenberger on Afghanistan, War Lit and Academia (Feb 14, 2017) 70: Iran-Iraq War (1980-88) (Feb 6, 2017) 69: Rania Khalek '''on Syria, Druze (January 30, 2017) 68: Gambia (January 28, 2017) 67: Crimean War (January 17, 2017) 66: '''Yasha Levine '''on Russia Hacker Panic (January 10, 2017) 65: Year of the Shia Rebound (December 31, 2016) 64: Sci-Fi & Fascism with David Forbes (December 27, 2016) 63: '''William Hogeland '''on The Whiskey Rebellion (December 19, 2016) 62: '''Tim Shorrock '''on COINdinistas, South Korea Crisis (December 12, 2016) 61: '''Jack Murphy '''on Syria, Jihadis and Chickenhawks (December 5, 2016) 60: Assassinations and Standing Rock Protest with '''Alexander Zaitchik (November 28, 2016) 59: War and Elections (November 21, 2016) 58: Kelley Vlahos '''on Trump in DC (November 14, 2016) 57: '''Andrew Cockburn '''on Yemen Slaughter (November 6, 2016) 56: The Sihks (October 30, 2016) 55: Defeat and Dabiq (October 23, 2016) 54: '''Max Blumenthal: Gaza War, Syria White Helmets (October 12, 2016) 53: Afghanistan (October 4, 2016) 52: Drugs and Wars with Alexander Zaitchik (September 28, 2016) 51: Red Scares, Disinformation and ‘The Spike’ (September 20, 2016) 50: FARC (September 12, 2016) 49: Syria Wars with Patrick Cockburn (September 6, 2016) 48: Italian Front in WW1 (August 30, 2016) 47: Civil War with David Forbes (August 24, 2016) 46: South Ossetia (August 19, 2016) 45. Libya (August 8, 2016) 44. Nukes with Dr Sunil Sainis (July 30, 2016) 43. Failed Coup in Turkey (July 23, 2016) 42. South Sudan (July 16, 2016) 41. Scottish Nationalism with Alistair Davidson (July 9, 2016) 40. Eritrea-Ethiopia Wars (July 3, 2016) 39. Cold War Counterinsurgencies and Edward Lansdale (June 26, 2016) 38. Gunnar Jonsson Islamic State expert from Iceland (June 19, 2016) 37. Defeat in War and Islamic State (June 13, 2016) 36. Kelley Vlahos '''on America’s Gilded Deep State and the Year 1979 (June 6, 2016) 35. Thailand’s Communist Insurgency and Sinophobia (May 30, 2016) 34. War and Ancient Culture Epics (May 24, 2016) 33. Yemen War and Pol Pot (May 13, 2016) 32. Urban Guerrillas in 1970s America (May 9, 2016) 31. Russian Deep State, with '''Andrei Soldatov (April 29, 2016) 30. Opium Wars (April 25, 2016) 29. Nagorno-Karabakh War (April 27, 2016) 28. “ISIS Like Me” with Gunnar Hrafn Jonsson (April 8, 2016) 27. Human Terrain System (March 31, 2016) 26. IS Attacks on Brussels and Thierry Marignac (March 26, 2016) 25. Memories of St Patrick’s Day as a Young War Nerd (March 18, 2016) 24. Sam Harris and Michael Weiss: The Dipshit Duo 23. Sinn Fein, IRA and Urban Guerilla Warfare, with Jason Walsh (March 4, 2016) 22. War of the Triple Alliance, with Ignacio Portes (February 27, 2016) 21. War Songs and Poems (February 20, 2016) 20. Korean War Recovered History with Tim Shorrock (February 11, 2016) 19. Torture (February 5, 2016) 18. Patrick Cockburn '''on ISIS and War Reporting (January 27, 2016) 17. ISIL-K, AUMF & more LTTE (January 22, 2016) 16. LTTE Tamil Tigers and Sri Lanka Civil War (January 15, 2016) 15. Oregon Standoff with '''Jason Wilson (January 10, 2016) 14. The Mormon Nerd Show (January 7, 2016) 13. 2015 Wars in Review (December 31, 2015) Hackney 12. Hidden History of Amnesty International (December 27, 2015) 11. Terrorism Panic and Iraq’s Kurdish Factions (December 17, 2015) 10. Ethnic Cleansing and Expulsions as Warfare (December 10, 2015) 9. Dune and Bay Area Literary Scene circa-1965 (December 4, 2015: Budapest) 8. Turkey Downs Russian Sukhoi-24 (November 26) 7. Genocide and Greece, Burundi (November 14, 2015) 6. Najran’s Shia, Aleppo offensive, Qatar threats, Reagan loonies (October 28, 2015) 5. Puglia (October 14, 2015) 4. Albania (September 30, 2015) 3. Bulgaria (September 17, 2015) 2. Bulgaria (September 2, 2015) 1. Inaugural Show (August 19. 2015)